brownstone_west_marchesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fen
Discription and history *I realized the word i want is fen not Tundra so I am making the correction. The fen is a large expanse of flat marshy land. The 3 rivers which flow out of the mountains, by means of the valleys spread out and turn into millions of little creeks and puddles. The soil is dark and rich, but only for the first several feet, then there is a large sheet of bedrock which stretch all the way across. As you might expect the lack of soil depth has lead to a lack of trees, but a plethora of grasses and mossy out cropping made from old rocks or fallen logs brought down stream by floods years ago. It will take several days to traverse the fen on foot, and carts while useful have much difficulty crossing the ever muddy miles between the cliff and the stony mountains or the lush ever green forests which lie beyond. expect 2-4 days of travel on foot. Locations To be added as they are invented Event tables If the focus of the adventure is not the fen you need only roll once if at all 1d10 # 3 blink dogs are fighting over what looks like a regular wolf's corpse # A player makes a dc 10 reflex save, on fail they slip and fall in a puddle. The water is very cold, and they must be both warmed up and dried off quickly. If either part is neglected or ignored, 3 ice mephits begin to trail the party # a rustling from a near by bush an be heard. soon after a muddy boar with tusks and fur with a strange metallic glint emerges and charges the party( 1 Giant boar(medium size, ac = 15 dmg = 12(3d6+3) # a group of near by bushes begin to rustle, and if approached shake uncontrollably, lashing out at the players(1-3 awakened shrubs) # some ways away a miniature T-rex can be seen stalking some deer. Will leave the adventures alone if unprovoked, and they aren't carrying any large amounts of raw meat.(T-rex stat block but it is medium sized.) # The party runs across one of the interesting plants listed in plants # The party draw the attention of a rather hungry owlbear # TH party hears playful clicking from the a bush, If they investigate they find an owl bear cub (pic) happily eating the honey from a bees hive. A few minutes later its mother returns and isn't fond of adventures stealing her babies honey # The party find a plant, for ideas see plants # someone in the party spots something glinting in a puddle(see items) Items # Charlatan’s Die # Clockwork Amulet # Feather Token (Feather Fall) # Orb of Time # Scribe’s Pen # Ear Horn of Hearing # Keycharm # Bead of Refreshment # Bead of Nourishment # ring of warmth Plants Dragon tooth: a bush with bright green ear shaped leaves, and small red peppers as fruit. When eaten my player characters, the player hiccups fire for the next 1d4 rounds. the fire comes out as a 10 ft cone, , and light flammable things on fire and deals 1d4 dmg to creature in the AoE that fail a dc12 dex saving throw. General Methodology The fen is all about the wilds. Beasts, pixies, and slime abound, as the places to nest are many. thematically focus of the raw amount of life that can be seen while crossing the fen. The life of creature and plants in the fen have been affected by the magic experiments that happened in the area.